Preparation of certain 2-amino-5-cyanobenzoic acids and their utility as intermediates for preparing corresponding insecticidal cyanoanthranilic diamides has been disclosed (see e.g., Scheme 9 in PCT Patent Publication WO 2004/067528; Scheme 9 and Example 2, Step A in PCT Patent Publication WO 2006/068669; and Scheme 15 and Example 6, Step B in PCT Patent Publication WO 2006/062978).
However, the need continues for new or improved methods suitable for rapidly and economically providing 2-amino-5-cyanobenzoic acids and derivatives.